Potential Fakemon Names
Have a cool idea name for a Fakemon? Hit edit and make your list. Linking to Fakemon is prefferred, but only optional, to understand your refrences. 4 ~'s will sign your edit. Fire Ant Family Only Form *Hydrant *Antoraxe *Bladrone (blade + drone) Cyber Scorpion Family First Form *Camyke (CMYK) *Scrash (scorpion + crash) *Colirus (Colour + Coli bacteria + virus) *Scorbit = Scorpion+Bit (Referring to both biting and binary) *Virachnid (Virus + Arachnid) Final Form *Scorbyte = Scorpion+Byte (Referring to both biting and bytes.) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Usbacteria (USB + Bacteria) *Teserak (corruption of tesseract, plus sounds similar to arachnid) *Virachne (Virus + Arachne) *Toxiphage (Toxic + Bacteriophage) *Vectol (corruption of vector) *Virachneo (Virus + Arachnid + Neo) Atom Family First Form *Globol (Globus + ball) *Rotatom (rotate + atom) *Deutom (Deuterium + atom) *Deuball (Deuterium + ball) *Deuthere (Deuterium + Sphere) *Deulectron (Deuterium + Electron) Final Form *Deutron (Deuterium (i.e. Hydrogen-2) + neutron) *Heliotope (Helium + isotope) *Hydron (Hydrogen) *Globatos (Globus + at(m)os(phere)) *Orbatom (Orbit + atom) *Heliom / Heliatom (Helium + atom) * Noblium (Noble + helium) *Nobatom (Noble + Atom) *Noblas (Noble + Gas) *Helias / Heligas (Helium + Gas) Rainbow SerpentRainbow Serpent 1Family First Form *Polycol (Poly + colour) *Snacoly (snake + colour + poly) *Vipoly (viper + poly) *Rainboa (Rainbow + Boa) Final Form *Chromasp (chromat + asp) *Kalydragon (kaleidoscope + dragon) *Kalyvern (kaleidoscope + wyvern) *Rainboa (Rainbow + Boa) *Spectragon (Spectrum + Dragon) Legendary Golem Family Bronze Golem *Bronzera (Bronze + Era) Iron Age Golem *Ferrera (Ferrum + Era) Future Golem *Eratel (Era + Telephone or "tell", as in commincation in the digital age) *Erasmelt (Era + Smelt, as in the era humans learned to smelt ore) *Erabuilt (Era + Built) *Futera ( Future + Era) Fighting Platypus Family First Form *Comboy (combat + boy) *Platypup *Platyboy (Platypus + Boy) Final Form *Battylpus *Platypunt *Platypunch *Platypro *Muaysupial case you didn't know, the Platypus isn't a marsupial, it's a monotreme... *Sparsupial *Platyboss (Platypus + Boss) Leaf Dragon Family First Form *Basileaf (basilisk + leaf + basil) *Chloragon (chlorophyll + dragon) *Quecko (Quetzal + gecko) Final Form *Quetzuma (Quetzal + Montezuma) *Ketzacoatl/Cetzalcoatl *Ketza/Cetza (Aztec backwards, pronounced the same as "Quetza" as it Quetzalcoatl) *Ketzatl/Cetzatl *Tropicoatl (Tropical Rainforest + Quetzalcoatl) Lightbulb Family First Form *Lamprite/Lampright (Lamp + Bright) *Bulbrilliant (bulb + brilliant) *Glowatt (glow + watt) *Glowire (glow + wire) *Eddibulb (eddison+lightbulb) Final Form *Voltex (Volt + Cortex) *Neuralord (Neuron + Halogen + Lord) *Haloccult (Halogen + Occult) *Tesluz (Tesla + Luz) *Lampere (Lamp + Ampere) *Illument (illuminate + mental) *Filamental (filament + mental) *Screwatt (Screw + Watt) *Illoume (Illuminate + Coulomb) *Volamp (Volt + Lamp) *Lumini (Lumière + Mini) *Wattery (Watt + Energy) *Denbrite (Dendrite + Bright) and Luxon (Lux + Axon) *Cerebulb/Cerebrulb (cerebral + bulb) *Psylon (psychic/pylon) *Volluminate (Volt + Illuminate) *Intelectrical (electrical + intellect) *Eddivolt (eddison+lightbulb) Psychic Mantis Family First Form *Rollarva (roll + larva) *Mantick (mantis + tick) Final Form *Mantician (Mantis + Magician) *Enigmantis (Engima + Mantis) *Gypsect (Gypsie + Insect) *Mindtis (Mind + Mantis) *Larvacle (Larva + Oracle) *Glimite *Mantelepath (mantis + telepath) Fire Goat Family First Form *Glava (goat + lava) Second Form *Unglute (ungulate + Glut (German: blaze)) *Galaze (goat + blaze) Final Form *Charkid (Charcoal + Kid) *Capricoal (Capricorn + Coal) *Taphromet *Tephracorn *Burnoat (Burn/Goat) *Stampyro (Stampede/Pyro) *Azelfuel (Azazel + fuel) *Inferneece (inferno + fleece) *Golerno (goat + inferno) Mosquito Family First Form *Stiblud (sting + blood) *Poignat (Poison + gnat; pun for poignant) *Mosquitox (mosquito + toxic) / Moskitox *Mzgeeto (mosquito + onomatopoeia) *Sangnat (Sangre + Gnat, sounds like Sand Gnat) Final Form *Sanguito (Sangre (spanish word for blood) + Mosquito) *Bleeter (Bleed + Skeeter) *Pokito (Poke / Poquito + Mosquito) *Aedeggy (Aedes Aegypt + Leggy) *Aegygnat / Egygnat (Aedes Aegypt + Gnat) *Mzpeedo (Mosquito + onomatopoeia / + Speed) *Poiskeeto/Poisquito (Poison + Mosquito) Electric Chameleon Family First Form *Telsion (Tesla + Ion) *Coileon (Electric Coil + Chameleon) *Tesleon (Tesla + Chameleon) *Lizawatt (lizard + Watt) *Chameleatt (chameleon+watt) Second Form *Chameleohm (Chameleon + Ohm) *Tesleon (Tesla + Chameleon) *Chamelamp (Chameleon + Ampere/lamp) Final Form *Slatic *Chamelibolt (Chameleon + Lightning bolt) *Chalumeon *Jigazard (jigawatt + lizard) Moustached Monkey Family First Form *Primonk (Primate + Monkey + Monk) Final Form *Janarin ( Corrupted Chinese for Guardian- Jian Hu Ren + Tamarin- moustached monkey) Gibbudda (Gibbon + Buddha) Gibbodi (Gibbon + Bodhi) Taorang (Tao + Orangutan) *Capuddha (Capuchin + Buddha) *Orangutao (Tao + Orangutan) *Bonobeard (Bonobo + Beard) - Orangustache (Orangutan + Mustache) *Monklee (Monk + Bruce Lee) Oranguddha (Orangutan + Buddah) Ice Lynx Family First Form *Hailmew (hail + mew) *Fanglad (fang + glad) Final Form *Felice (Feline + Ice) *Smilice (Smilodon + Ice) *Glycerion (Glacier + Lion) *Scimitundra (Scimitar + Tundra) *Sabertuft *Calicold (Calico + cold) *Katundrafe (Cat + tundra + catastrophe) *Catnip (Cat + nippy, both teeth and cold) *Arctiger (Artic + Tiger) *Saberic (Saber + Artic) *Glacythe (Glacier + Scythe) *Rimekat *Frinx (Freeze + Lynx) *Sabrice (Saber+Ice) stage 2 *Flang (derivated from Fanglad (First form), the name of a miner's double edged pick) *Hailynx (hail + lynx) Sphinx Family First Form *Miragriff (Mirage + Griffin) *Anublind (Anubis + Blind) *Anubog (anubis+dog) *Liosoph (lion + philosophy) Final Form *Miraregal (Mirage + Regal) *Pharinx (Pharaoh + Sphinx) *Forsite/Fursite (Four/Fur + Sight) *Sphinubis (Sphinx + Anubis) *Anubound (anubis+hound) *Sapion (sapiens + lion) *Ranuphinx (Ra + Anubis + Sphinx) *Chymerabis (Chimere + Ra + Anubis) Disguised Chupacabra Family Only Form *Wolvour (Wolf + Devour) *Fleezy (Fleece + Sleazy) *Macabrao (Macabre + Aoao) *Discabra (Disguised + Chupacabra) *Devaoaour (Devour + Ao Ao) *Dupacabra (Dupe+Chupacabra) Secretary Bird Family Only Form *Sekaratery (Secretary + Karate) *Capoairy (Capoeira + Airy, sound like Secretary) *Clobbird (Clobber + Bird) Ghost Horse Family First Form *Foaltergeist (Foal + Poltergeist) or Coltergiest (Colt + Poltergeist) *Fearfilly (Fearfully + Filly) *Knightmare (Nightmare is a mythical creature; Nightmare + Mare; Could add in dex entry thing about it being an anti-hero of sorts--play on dark horse mythological archetype) *Neighmare (Neigh + Nightmare) *Occolt (Occult + Colt) *Hauntrot (Haunt + Trot) *Equuspectr (Equus + Spectre) *Hequus (Heck Hell + Equus) *Calacolt (Calaca Day of the Dead Skeletons + Colt) *Whispony/Wispony (Whisper/Wisp+Pony) *Fantasoal *Illusiquine (Illusion + Equine) Fantasmare Legendary Spirits Family Grass Spirit *Florad (Flora + Dryad) *Floryad (Flora + Dryad) *Blumyad (Blume + Dryad) *Artemyad (Artemis + Dryad) *Cibelyad (Cybel + Dryad) Water Spirit *Hydrad (Hydro + Dryad) *Neryad (Nereid + Dryad) *Suyad (Sui + Dryad) *Wasyad (Wasser + Dryad) *Nimyad (Nimue, the Lady of the lake + Dryad) *Undinyad (Undine + Dryad) Air Spirit *Drapsody (Dryad + Rhapsody), Naicturne (Naiad + Nocturne), Zepera (Zephyr + Opera) *Dryorb (Dryad + Orb), Nymphorb (Nymph + Orb), Zephorb (Zephyr + Orb) *Spyrad (Spirit + Dryad), Spirymph (Spirit + Nymph), Spirephyr (Spirit + Zephyr) *Spiriad (Spirit + Dryad), Marage (Marine + Marage), Pantempest (Phantom + Tempest), Marage (Marine + *Umbrosia (Umbra + Ambrosia), Currentity (Currentity), Fantasia (Fantasma + Sea)/Entitide/Entide (Entity + Tide) *Aelyad (Aeolus + Dryad) *Eolyad (Eolic + Dryad) *Kazyad (Kaze + Dryad) *Lufyad (Luft + Dryad) *Sylfyad (Sylph + Dryad) Temple Monkey Family First Form Second Form Final Form *Monkezuma first form *Capuchuen (Capuchin, chuen word for monkey) *Xochimp (Xoxhicalco city+ chimp) *Tamajaw (Tamarin, ajaw word for king) *Apetec (Ape + Aztec. I think most of these are way too complicated. Pokemon names should be simple or clever.) *Mayankey (Mayan + monkey) *Mayamate (Mayan + primate) ---> Monkezuma ---> Gorilizotl (gorilla + Ahuizotl) Berry Mouse Family Musburry Final Form *Ivett (Ivy, Ferret) *Busherette (Bush + Ferret) *Bermine (Berry + Ermine) *Burrmine Jungle Cat Family First Form *Pawnic (Paw Sonic) *Kittar *Felimber (feline limber) *Calimber (cat limber) *Sonicub (Sonic + cub) *Prankub (prank+cub) *Kittle (Kitten + Little) *Meowgli (Meow + Mowgli, the kid from the Jungle Book) Final Form *Jagheera (Jaguar + Bagheera, the black leopard from the Jungle Book) *Veleopar (velocity + Leopard) Legendary Gold Pixie Family Only Form *Eidol (Eidolon + Idol) *Doradol (Dorado + Idol) *Auradol (Aurum/Aura + Idol) *Idoradea / Doradea (Idol + Dorado + dea (latin: godess)) **-> Adoradea (to adore + (oro/gold) + dorado + dea) Poison Mushroom Family: First Form *Trupple (Trouble + Truffle) *Kertrufle (Truffle + Kerfufle) *Fungeous (from Fungus) *Shruffle Grass Evolution *Nicelium (Nice + Mycelium) *Lavishroom (from lavish, refering to the flowers) *Chloroshroom *Mosshroom *Foreshroom (Forest + Mushroom) *Flourishroom *Gramashroom (Grama- Pasture of grass of plains of South America and western North America) *Boleaf (fromthe Bolete mushrooms that grow on its back) *Cloroshroom/Kloroshroom (Chlorophyll, spelled without an "H" or with a "K" to fit the 10 letter limit + Mushroom) *Fungras (Fungus + Grass) Electric Evolution *Lumishroom (Luminent + Mushroom) *Electramanita (for the Amanita mushrooms growing on its back) *Fungherzs (it's meant to be Fungus + Hertz) Ghost Evolution *Perishroom (Perish + Mushroom) *Expungus (Expired + Fungus) *Cadaviscid (Cadaver + Viscid) *Sporished (Spore + Perished) *Sporish (Spore + Perish) *Myvoid (Mycoid (fungus-like) + Void) *Adelly (Corruption of Adelie) *Muscarya (from Amanita Muscaria, the mushrooms growing on it) *Funghoas (Fungus + Ghost) Rock Penguin Family First Form *Penguby (Penguin + Baby) (maybe it's too obvious but it sounds good) Final Form *Pebblin (Pebble + Penguin) *Pengon (Penguin + (st)on(e)) Neck Fossil Family First Form *Armatike (Arma + Tike) *Mamin (mammal + mini) *Cragel (Crag + Camel) Final Form *Armaturon (Arma + Turon... because...turon) *Armamor (mammal + armor) *Camelanche (Camel + Avalanche) Poison Vial Family First Form *Chemishell *Puptrid (Putrid + Pup) *Capsushroud *Toxial (tocix + vial) *Plagitox (plague + toxic) Second Form *Arsenid (Arsenic + Arachnid) *Cankeraith *Epidox (epidemic + toxic) *Toxikon (tocix + container) *Contagiox (contagious + toxic) Final Form *Fumighast (Fumigation + Gas + Ghost) *Carcinogheist *Pandenox (pandemic + toxoc + nox (night)) Galactic Turtle Family First Form *Startoise *Graviturtle (gravity + turtle) *Tortufo (tortoise + UFO) *Metetort (meteor + tortoise) *Galaxapin (Galaxy + Terrapin) *Galaxagy (Galaxy + Galapagos) *Galactapin (Galatic + Terrapin) Final Form *Asturtoid (Asteroid + Turtle) and Meteortois (Meteor + Tortoise (last e dropped for size)) *Shelloroid (Shell + Asteroid) *Galaxagos (derivated from Galaxagy, Galaxy + Galapagos) *Gravapin (Gravity + terrapin) *Gravitice (Gravity + ice) *Atloise (Atlas (turtle with world on its back myth) + Tortoise) *Galactagos (Galactic + Galapagos) Grass Elephant Family First Form *Sproutrunk (Sprout + Trunk) *Eleaf (Elephant + Leaft) *Elephern (Elephant + Fern) *Palmtrunk (Palm Tree + Trunk) *Eleafant/Eleaflant (Elephant + Leaf) *Tropiphant (tropical+elephant) *Pachygerm (pachyderm+germination) *Elenut (Elephant + Coconut) *Cocodunt (Coconut + Loxodont) *Elophun (Elephant + Coconut) *Elopun (Elephant + Coconut) Final Form *Forusk (Forest + Tusk) *Phantree (Elephant + Tree) *Rootusk (Root + Tusk) *Palmtusk (Palm Rree + Tusk) *Trunkidae (Tree Trunk/Elephant Trunk + Elephantidae, the family elephants are in) *Tropunk/Tropictrunk (tropical+trunk) *Dendrotusk (dendron+tusk) *Arecastodon (Arecaceae, the palm family + Mastodon) *Bramoth (Branch + Mamoth) *Grastodon (Grass + Mastodon) *Mamoot (Mamoth + Root) *Elephalm (Elephant + Palm) *Elepalm (Elephant + Palm) Gender Bug Family (Bug Waifu/Husbando) First Form *Insackt (Insect + Sack) Secondary Forms *Baboth (Baby + Moth) Final Forms *♀ Swoonwing *♂ Distingoth (Distinguished + Moth) Ghost Lantern Family First Form *Wispern (Wisp + Lantern) *Ghoulight (Ghost/Ghoul + light) *Goulite (ghost + light/lite + glide) *Glover (Glow + hover) Final Form *Phantern (Phantom + Lantern) *Ferlux (Luzifer -> Fer-Luzi + Lux) *Beelzelux (Beelzebub + Lux) *Lugeist (Lux + Poltergeist) Storm Dog Family First Form *Dripup (Drip + Pup) Final Form *Labrastorm (Labrador + Storm) Plant Armadillo Family First Form *Daffadillo (Daffodil + Armadillo) Final Form *Pangolush (Pangolin + Lush, as in lush growth, or even Bush) Pepper Hare Family First Form *Chililop (Chili + Lop) *Burny (Bunny + burn) *Herbuny (Herb + bunny) *Leafare (leaf+hare) *Lapimento (Lapin + Pimento) *Spunny (Spice + Bunny) *Lophili (Lop + chili) *Chinny (Chili + bunny) *Binny (Bunny + Chili) *Bunnily (Bunny + Chili) *Tabunny (Tabasco + bunny) *Chibun (Chili + bunny) Second Form *Rabbanero (Rabbit + Habanero) *Rabspice (rabbit + spice) *Herbbit (herb+rabbit) *Peppare (pep + pepper + hare) your angus *Cottonero (Cottontail + Habanero) *Tabalop (Tabasco + lop) *Tabalare (Tabasco + hare) *Garlop (Garlic + lop) Final Form *Jackalokia (Jackalope + Bhut Jalokia, aka the Ghost Pepper, the world's hottest pepper) *Zestalope (zest + jackalope) *Scorpingo (Moruga Scorpion + Teporingo aka Volcano Rabbit) *Jalaphare (Jalapeño + hare) *Flamalope (Flame + Jackalope) *Hotalope (Hot + jackalope) *Chilope (Chili + Jackalope) *Capsilope (Capsaicin + Jackalope)